In recent years, ceramic electronic components have been used widely in various fields, and chip-type inductors have been used widely as filters for high frequency applications that can remove noises generated in electronic devices such as mobile phones and notebook-size personal computers.
As for the processes for producing this type of chip-type inductor, various processes are known. For example, JP 7-22266 A (claim 1, claim 2, paragraph Nos. [0007], [0017], etc.) proposes a process for producing an inductor element, which comprises: repeating a step, which comprises printing a ferrite paste containing an organic binder on a substrate and drying the printed ferrite paste, multiple times, thereby forming a first ferrite green sheet layer; placing a metal conductive body on the first ferrite green sheet layer; repeating a step, which comprises printing the ferrite paste on the first ferrite green sheet layer and the metal conductive body and drying the printed ferrite paste, multiple times, thereby forming a second ferrite green sheet layer on the first ferrite green sheet layer and the metal conductive body; compressing the first ferrite green sheet layer, the metal conductive body and the second ferrite green sheet layer together; and firing the compressed product.
In JP 7-22266 A (claim 1, claim 2, paragraph Nos. [0007], [0017], etc.), it is described that one metal selected from Ag, Pd, Pt, Ni and Cu or an alloy of at least two metals selected from the above-mentioned metals is used as the metal conductive body.
In JP 7-22266 A (claim 1, claim 2, paragraph Nos. [0007], [0017], etc.), it is contemplated to produce a high-quality chip-type inductor within a short time and without causing any structural defect and so on by employing the above-mentioned process.
JP 2001-52946 A (claim 1, paragraph Nos. [0014], [0026], etc.) proposes a process for producing a chip-type inductor, which comprises the steps of: inserting a conductive wire comprising a metal wire into a molding mold, holding both ends of the conductive wire by a support section formed inside of the molding mold to position the conductive wire at the center of the molding mold; injecting a magnetic ceramic slurry into the molding mold; molding the ceramic slurry that has been injected into the molding mold by a wet-mode pressing technique to form a molding having the conductive wire embedded therein; firing the molding to produce a magnetic core; and forming external electrodes, which are respectively connected to both ends of the conductive wire, at both end surfaces of the fired magnetic core.
In JP 2001-52946 A (claim 1, paragraph Nos. [0014], [0026], etc.), it is described that Ag, Cu or an alloy of either one of these metals is used as the conductive wire.
In JP 2001-52946 A (claim 1, paragraph Nos. [0014], [0026], etc.), it is contemplated to produce a high-density and high-quality chip-type inductor by producing the molding having the conductive wire embedded therein by a wet-mode pressing technique.